Leigh-Allyn Baker
| image =Leigh-allynbaker.jpg | caption = | birthname = | gender =Female | birthdate =March 13, 1972 (age 47) | birthplace =Murray, Kentucky | roles =Amy Duncan Jamie Blankenhooper (Sister, Sister) | characters = | otherprojects = | image2 = | caption2 = | official twitter: @L_A_Baker }}Leigh-Allyn Baker (born March 13, 1972, age 47) is an American actress and voice actress. She is best known for her role as Amy Duncan on the Disney Channel series, Good Luck Charlie from 2010-2014. Early life Baker, born in Murray, Kentucky, is the daughter of Mike and Vicki Baker. She has one brother, Chuck Baker, the owner and Chief Executive Officer of Kentucky Lake Oil Company.Kentucky Lake Oil Company Profile Career She co-starred as Amy Duncan in the original Disney Channel sitcom, Good Luck Charlie. Her previous Disney Channel experience was as Mickey, a morning talk show host on Hannah Montana. She auditioned for the role of Amy while 9 months pregnant, around the same time of one of her Hannah Montana appearances. Later, she gave birth to a baby boy. It was confirmed that she is pregnant with another baby, who was born around the time of September 2012. She appeared in an episode of So Random! with Mia Talerico in 2011. Film and television appearances *''Shrunken Heads'' (1994) - Mitzi *''Leprechaun 3'' - Waitress *''Almost Perfect'' (1996) - Gina *''The Last Frontier'' (1996) - Joy *''Inner Shadow'' (1997) - Gaika *''Swing Blade'' (1997) - Lauranne *''Fired Up'' (1997) - Janet *''Breast Men'' (1997) - Implant Removal Patient *''Charmed'' (1998-1999) - Hannah Webster *''A Wake in Providence'' (1999) - Connie *''Family Law'' (1999) - Laurie Carrigalo *''Early Edition'' (2000) - Kate O'Rourke *''Very Mean Men'' (2000) - Mary *''The Geena Davis Show'' (2001) - Ms. Susie *''Yes, Dear'' (2002) - Stacey *''That '70s Show'' (2003) - Officer Debbie *''Frozen Impact'' (2003) - Nurse Debbie *''Triple Play'' (2004) - Maggie Fuller *''The Crux'' (2004) - Woman hanging from rope *''Enough About Me'' (2005) - Mona *''Las Vegas'' (2005) - Erlene *''Boston Legal'' (2005) - Frannie Huber *''The King of Queens'' (2006) - Jessica *''Will & Grace'' (1998 - 2006) - Ellen *''My Name Is Earl'' (2007) - Nicole Moses (Reporter) *Hannah Montana (2008, 2009) - Mickey (Morning Show Host) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010-2014) - Amy Duncan *''So Random'' (2011) - Herself *''Dog With a Blog'' (2014) - Cherri Pickford *''Bad Hair Day'' (2015) - Detective Liz Morgan (also the producer) Voice acting *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' (1994) - Alisha Silver * The 7D (2014-2015) - Queen Delightful and Snazzy Shazam *''Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force'' (2000) - Crewman Juliet Jurot *''Command & Conquer: Renegade'' (2002) - Dr. Sydney Mobius *''Star Trek: Elite Force II'' (2003) - Ensign Juliet Jurot *''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly'' (2003) - Miyako Sudo and additional voices *''X-Men Legends'' (2004) - Jean Grey *''EverQuest II'' (2004) - Merchant and others *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' (2005) - Jean Grey *''American Dad!, episode: It's Good to Be Queen (2006) - Margie *''Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express (2006) - Countess Andrenyi and Mary Debenham *''God of War II'' (2007) - Lahkesis and additional voice *''Mass Effect'' (2007) - Additional voices *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007—present) - Abby the Female Cow and Etta the Hen (replacing Andie MacDowell in that role) *''The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft'' (2008) - Laura, Hardy, and Ellen *''Gears of War 2'' (2008) - KR Pilot and additional voices *''Halo Wars'' (2009) - Additional voices References External links *Official Site *Twitter page Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Main Cast Category:Cast